


Worlds Apart

by Kyoki777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ancient Greece AU, Drabble, F/M, Mermaid!Hermione, siren!tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki777/pseuds/Kyoki777
Summary: Follow the Relationship of a Mermaid with bushy hair and a Man cursed to be a Siren for the rest of his days. Will their love flourish? Or will it wither and die?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Marshmallows!!! Welcome to my Drabble collection Worlds Apart! Was inspired, and here we are. I hope you like it, if not, oh well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from tumblr. For more Drabble follow me on tumblr. Kyoki777

“I've never seen a siren before” a soft female voice broke the silence that had filled his world for so long. Dark eyes examined the creature that was currently washed upon the shores of his small lonely island.

He scowled at the mermaid that was intruding on his home. Sure, he couldn't leave, but that didn't mean he wanted her here. “ I’ve never seen a fish with such unkempt hair” he replied drolly. Of course, this was not the first mermaid that had ever come to visit, though a few it never took more than a few fowl words and insults to their looks before the fickle creatures huffed and swam away never to return, leaving him alone in his cage.

This creature was not like the others, instead of the angry ranting that her sisters would have given him, he was greeted with laughter instead. He had been examining the seas, until his attention was drawn back to her because of that melodic laugh. Instead of a scowl she wore a grin, flashing it at him.

“It is rather unruly today” she agreed simply. He was amazed she didn't seem to care, well, if insults weren't going to work then he would just ignore her. He didn’t respond, instead he turned his attention back to the seas, waiting for unlucky sailors to drift too close to the rocky corals encircling his island. He waited to hear the tell tale sign, the splashing of fins, alerting him that she, like so many others, had left.

It never came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from tumblr. For more Drabble follow me on tumblr. Kyoki777

“Your name… is Τοm? “ she asked amused. Who knew that this cursed creature, this god awful, dark as day, almost terrifying man could be named something so common. “ Really strikes fear in one's heart doesn't it?” she asked a giggle escaping her lips.

He scowled at her, his wings shuffling lightly from being irked by her, but otherwise he said nothing. He wasn't sure why he had given her his name, she would leave eventually and forget all about him anyways. However her calling him Siren had convinced him to give her his mortal name.

“ Just imagine, some poor sailor drowned and gets to tell his new found friends in death who was the cause of his death. Who? The dreaded Siren Τοm.” she looked up at him teasingly.

Tom glared daggers at the woman, wishing he had never told her his name. “ I doubt yours is any better” he finally growled out, grinding his teeth. It was the wrong thing to say because her laughing stopped and a scowl appeared on her face.   
  
“I’ve told you my name, it's Hermione” she scolded” actually try to keep it in your head this time”   
  
“What’s the point? You will leave in a few days anyways, just like all the other overgrown fish. Then your name will be useless” His attention was brought to the horizon, where a boat was coming too close to the formation of rocks that enclosed his island, so he didn't see the sad look Hermione gave him as he spread his wings and took off to lure the men to their death. He did however hear her grumble after him.

“Stupid Bird”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from tumblr. For more Drabble follow me on tumblr. Kyoki777

She had been there for two full months. She had put up with his moods, his insults, and slowly he had warmed up to her. She wasn’t like the others, he had realized that quickly. She was smart, kind, brave. She had a thirst for knowledge that he admired. For once since he was cursed to this pathetic existence, he wasn’t lonely. He would never admit that to her though.

Today had started no different than the others. They spoke, the shared in lively banter. She told him of the world she knew under the sea, and he shared his own stories before he was cursed.

He should have kept his mouth shut, he never expected such a reaction. Yet, it had happened and then things had escalated. Now, he was alone again. She had left, an angry look in her eyes he had yet to see. Now he crouched on the far rocks of his cage, unable to go farther, watching as she swam away, the deep purple of her scales clear in the water. He watched until she was out of sight.

He was alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from tumblr. For more Drabble follow me on tumblr. Kyoki777

It had been 3 weeks since Hermione had left, a blur of wine scales on the sea. He was used to being alone, he was used to his solitude. It was a part of his curse. He knew from the beginning she would leave. He had told her many times that eventually she would go on her way just as the others. He had believed she would leave, and she had made it clear she wouldn't, yet, here he was. Alone. He should be glad, she was difficult at best, they always bickered, it wasn't like he cared about her. A small part of his brain whispered that if he really didn't care, he wouldn't feel so alone, he wouldn't be thinking of her now. 

He cursed the gods for bringing her into his life, before she had shown up he had been perfectly fine. It wasn't like he had an equal in his mortal life, it wasn't as if he spoke with others. But then she had come along, she had brought her intelligence, her sarcastic words, her soft smile, her sweet laugh, her atrocious hair, and she had burrowed into his mind like a disease. Now she was gone and the disease was still there, eating away at him. He could imagine what she would say, what she would be doing right this instant if she had stayed. 

He hated the gods for their cruelty at bringing her into his existence, hated her for worming her way into his heart and mind, hated her for leaving him alone, but most of all he hated himself. He hated himself because he had let her go. That was the truth of the matter, he had let her leave, and now he was alone.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from tumblr. For more Drabble follow me on tumblr. Kyoki777

She had never come back. It had been 2 months, and she had never come back. His mind didn't let him forget it either. She plagued every waking moment, every dream. He could still hear her, he had conversations with her in his head. She had been with him for a short time, yet she was burrowed so deeply into him that he couldn't get her out, couldn't forget her. Oh how he wished he could forget her, but that was impossible. That is what happened with love, it crawls into your heart like a disease, it creates a happiness that you can’t find anywhere else, and then, just like that it is gone, replaced by a hollowness that was so painful. If Tom could rip his heart from his chest and throw it into the sea after her, he would. Then again, maybe that was why he felt hollow inside, because she had taken his heart, without his knowledge, without his permission. She had stolen it and left him here to die.

He wondered what she was doing, where she was. Did she go to explore the world? Did she go home? She hasn't talked much to him about her family, but surely she had some, or friends. Were they able to keep up with her train of thought like he wa? Could they debate and banter like they could? Is that what she had not come back, because she had someone she missed? Was it a merman, someone who could live with her in the open sea? Who could explore with her? Who was trapped? 

“You know, I’m not exactly sure what that rock did to you, but if you keep glaring at it like that, your face is gonna freeze like that”

His head jerked away from the boulder he had unintentionally scowling at, to see her sitting there, as if she had never left, her hair as wild as ever, those warm brown eyes twinkling in amusement at him. He was shocked to say the least. Was this another way of his brain torturing him? 

“Cat got your tongue?” her voice sang out, just as he remembered. She shrugged softly when he didn't respond” well, glad to know your communication skills have improved while I was away, but, I came back with proof that you are wrong” she smiled at him, indicating a bag he hadn't noticed. Their argument came back to his mind, and without thinking he strode to her, his face blank. He was upon her in seconds, faster than she could blink. 

His lips crashed over her own as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her up into his arms and away from the sea, needing to feel her, to touch her. His lips were demanding against hers, one hand burrowing into her curls as the other held her tightly against his bare chest. Only when he could not longer breath did he part from her lips, looking into those eyes he didn't even know he adored.

“Don't you ever leave me again” he growled fiercely into her ear as her kissed the soft skin of her neck “Don't you dare”

“I won't” came her breathless response “ I promise”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from tumblr. For more Drabble follow me on tumblr. Kyoki777

It had been a month since she had left him, a month that she travelled the seas, looking for the proof she knew existed. She wasn't angry at him, not in the slightest, but if he thought he could get away with what he said, questioning her intelligence. Well! He had another thing coming. She was going to show him if it was the last thing she did. It had taken her a month to get here, where she knew the truth lay, in Triton's castle, right where she left it. It was not fun being home, she knew her adoptive father would be upset, after all, she had been gone for months with no word to her whereabouts. She however was not expecting him to not let her leave. 

She couldn't blame him of course, he was trying to protect her, just as he had so many years ago. She owed him her life, after all. If it hadn't been for the Merman, she would be dead, having been abandoned by her village at the age of four to appease the sea. It had been triton that had found her, had turned her into a mermaid. He had adopted her as his own, and she was eternally grateful.

Yet, she thought of him every waking second, not only wanting to show him proof that Leviathans really did exist. He had not believed her when she had told him that she had seen them, called her touch in the head. She knew it wouldn't take her long to find proof, and she had it. However, Triton, or Abraxas as his human mother had called him, refused to let her leave. She was to stay home with him, with her adoptive brother Draco, her friend Harry, her family.

Why then did she feel like she was trapped so far away from home?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I haven't uploaded any of these on here.... ha! If you like them, I actually update more regularly on Tumblr. Tumblr name is still Kyoki777, I'm rather predictable. Feel free to check it out!

It had been 3 weeks since Hermione had returned home, and Draco could honestly say that he was relieved. Sure, Hermione wasn’t his flesh and blood, and he had picked on her mercilessly as kids, out of jealousy, calling her mudblood, since she was originally from the human world. However, as time went on and he grew up, he truly loved his adopted sister, as a good brother should. So, when she had left nearly 4 months ago with no word on where she was going or why or even when she would be back, he found himself devastated, fearing the worst.

Then 3 months later, she had shown up, a smile on her face, saying she came back but couldn’t stay long. He had demanded what she meant, demanded to know where she had been, and so she told him. She told them then, all about the siren name Tom, and how she had been keeping him company. It was after her story that Abraxas had lost his shit, trapping her in the palace, where only a select few could visit her. He and Harry had just come from visiting her, and were now in a bar, where Draco was currently brooding.  


“She’s miserable” Harry stating after a few minutes “Surely you see that.”

“She has not reason to be, she’s home, with her family, where she is loved” Draco spat, glaring down into the kelp mead that he was currently nursing. Harry laughed at the idea that Draco truly didn’t understand “’Mione isn’t one to be loved and protected and cherished, even you know that. She has always wanted to explore, to see other places, you have always known this. Keeping her locked up like this is cruel, and you know it.”

“Abraxas was very clear Harry, what do you want me to do?”

“we both know she is going to find a way out one way or another. The wards Abraxas put on this place aren’t going to stop her for long. We both know what she is capable of.” The messy haired boy smiled when his best mate shot him a glare “do you really want to be on her bad side when she gets out? Do you really want to burn the bridge between you two by not helping her? If we don’t help, and she leaves, she might not come back.” Harry Pointed out.

“You think she will leave us for him?” Grey eyes met Green as a scowl formed on the blond merman’s features.

“She’s in love Draco.”

The information was not new to him, he saw that in the way she acted, the way she spoke about this tom. Still, it was not an easy pill to swallow, to know that someone you cared for, who you wanted to protect, was in love with a creature that could harm them, could kill them, who would take them away from you.  Finally, he sighed looking at his best mate “A bird may love a fish but where would they build a home together?”

“The first step is to give her wings”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is a new part of it. Hope you guys are enjoying the ride!  
> For more Drabble, or to send me prompts send me one on Tumblr. Kyoki777  
> Cause I'm a predictable bitch

It had been several months since she had managed to get back to him, several months since he had kissed her. She would like to say things had changed, but they hadn’t, not really. She still talked to him, still spent her days and nights arguing with him, the only difference was the more intimate activities.

She still blushed at the memory of that night, of how unexpected it all was. When she came back, she expected many things, but not for that kiss, the ferocity of it... well, it took her breath away.  Tonight though, was not one of those times. This morning, while she was swimming she had noticed a boat in the water, headed toward the rocky island that Tom called home. When she had come back, tom had been at alert, watching the distance. IT was like he could sense them, coming towards them.

Hermione could honestly say she did not like the look in his eyes. They were cold, calculating, not anything like they were when they looked at her. They were the eyes of a killer. She knew he had no choice in killing, in taking the lives of sailors or any human that ventured too close to his shores, but that didn’t mean she liked it.

So, when Dusk had started to fall, and the boat came into sight on the horizon, she had felt her heart sink. He had left the shores at the point, flying to the north most rock encircling their island, and he crouched. It took two hours for the boat to get close enough that Toms voice would reach, and in those two hours he didn’t speak to her, didn’t laugh with her, he merely watched.

Finally, when the boat was in distance, Tom grinned, and it was a sight that Hermione would never be able to unsee. She watched in fascinated horror as he opened his mouth and sang. It was entrancing, beautiful, murderous. Never had Hermione felt such emotions, and she knew she wanted to get close to the sound, to devote her life to pleasing the owner of such a lovely voice. Had she been watching the boat, and not the sirens face, she would have seen how the boat had steered towards the rocks.

 It was the Crash that jarred her from the song, her eyes ripped from the sinister grin on tom’s face, and to the rocks not far from them. The boat was sinking, screams filled the air, and the fear was palpable, even from here, and then, just like that. There was nothing. No screams, no terror. Merely silence.

It would be the image of Toms face contorted in delight at the deaths of so many and her inability to save even one of the poor souls, that would haunt her dreams.

 But it would be the Silence she would never forget.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! So you are getting Weekly updates! Kinda cool! Want more drabble?! Its all on my Tumblr. Kyoki777  
> I love prompts so send me any you might have! Anon is on! :)

“You aren’t supposed to save them. They were supposed to drown” Tom growled as he watched the men in a rowboat in the distance, far enough away that his song couldn’t reach them. It was all her fault. He turned to the young mermaid sitting on the rock closest to him. She was currently taking advantage of her damp hair by braiding the riotous curls, seemingly unconcerned about his anger.

“If they were meant to drown, they would have Tom” she replied, he warm brown eyes sparkling with amusement, further irking the siren before her, yet she continued. “The Fates didn’t want them to die, or I wouldn’t have been able to save them” She pointed out. She had watched him last time, watched as he led men to their deaths, and it still haunted her dreams. She had reacted the second that Tom had started his song, knowing he would be furious, but that didn’t matter. Saving lives had mattered to her.

“I wanted them to drown” his voice was a fierce growl “letting them live was extremely foolish of you” he crouched next to her, his dark eyes staring fiercely into her own. “you let them see you. Do you know how they will react? Humans are all the same. They will hunt you down, they won’t care that you saved their lives, they wont care that you are kind, they will kill you. That’s what humans do, they destroy what they do not understand, and I might not be nearby to save you”

“You don’t get to decide someone else’s fate Tom. If it is their fate to die by your song, they will. If it is my fate to die by their hands, then nothing will stop that. It is not your decision, it is the Fates. You will do well to remember that, I don’t want what happened to the Sirens from the far seas to happen to you. After all, what use is a bird without feathers?”

Hermione didn’t blink as he stared her down, his features still lined with anger, but she had known him for months now, she could see where his thoughts were now. “Humans Are dangerous Hermione. Stay away from them” He left the words unspoken, but they both knew.

When she had first come to the island, he had not liked her, had not enjoyed her company. She had been just some bloody overgrown fish to him. They fought often, and she had even left him, but now they were more, even if it was unspoken, she knew that he was concerned he would be taken away from him, and he would once again be alone.

She gave him a tight smile, reaching out and squeezing his hand gently, but she said nothing in return.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Yet Another.... I was gonna be mean, I was gonna make you guys wait. But.. Here it is. Ok, now you guys are caught up with Tumblr! Woot!  
> If you want it quicker, check out my tumblr. Kyoki777

Tom stared in shock as the one thing he feared happened. Ever since the day that she had rescued those sailors, since he had watched them row to safety, he had feared they would come back. Humans were predictable, they tended to destroy what they didn’t understand, what they couldn’t explain. A woman who had the torso and face of a woman, and a tail of a fish, how could they possibly explain that except she was a monster, and monsters were meant to be destroyed.

He had tried to convince her to stay close by the island, at least within the confines of the rock that encircled the island, that made up his cage. If she ventured outside of the boundary he was able to go, then he couldn’t protect her. But Hermione was stubborn, just as much as he was. It was something he admired and despised about her. He was not surprised when she left, insisting she would be fine, but something inside him dreaded today.

He soon figured out the reason for his dread, as the ship sailed on the horizon. He knew as it approached that it was the same sailors, knew it in his very bones, and he was proven right when the ship didn’t dare to come closer, stopping just outside of his reach. He couldn’t lure them to their deaths, couldn’t kill them to protect Hermione from them. Anger filled him, wanting the destruction on the men who threatened the mermaid that was his. He could practically hear Hermione telling him to calm down, it was a coincidence, even though she had yet to return.

As he hoped she would stay away, long enough for the ship to pass, he spotted the deep purple of her fins in the crystal-clear water. The sailors had noticed her as well, for there was shouting, and the next thing he saw was a harpoon gun being pointed at the direction the blur was moving. Terror washed over him as the harpoon launched into the air and headed straight towards the woman who he cared for, while he watched helplessly, unable to save her.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry it’s been so long!! Hope y’all enjoy this short choppy chapter. Sorry

Hermione had been drifting in the ocean, enjoying herself. It seemed that all she ever did was sit on the island, trapped in a cage, just as Tom was, not wanting to stray too far. It was Tom himself that made her not want to leave, every time she did, he would become agitated, and a bit angry. She knew it had to do with the fear of her leaving and not coming back that this time, but she merely assured him she would be back soon and left. She should have listened. If she had listened to him, this wouldn’t be happening. She saw it, as she swam, it was all in slow motion, the harpoon shooting at her, she couldn’t hear tom, but she could feel his anger, his shock none the less. Or perhaps that was just what she thought. There were many things she could have done to avoid this situation, and all of them revolved around listening to Tom.

  
Had she stayed in the rocky formation like tom asked, instead of insisting to see her brother and friend, she might be safe, the harpoon coming to end her wouldnt exist, hell, if she had listened to him about letting the men drown, perhaps this wouldn’t be happening either. She wasn’t sure. One thing she did know, was that with her death, came tom being alone again. That was one thing she didn’t want to happen. She could only imagine what he could be feeling or attempting to not feel. She herself was scared. She wasn’t afraid to admit it, death was a terrifying thing, it drove all creatures, even herself, even Tom, But especially humans. She supposed that was the reason these humans were hunting her now; her father had told her mortals believed many fallacies about mermaids. How sad to be murdered so young, and it wouldn’t even benefit anyone.

  
She felt the tip of the harpoon pierce her fin and she couldn’t help the pained scream that left her lips as she was suddenly pulled to a violent stop, the tailfin ripping painfully. She wasn’t sure what snapped inside her, but suddenly Hermione wanted to fight. She would not go out like this. She would not die like a fish, caught at the end of a hook. She deserved better, but more than that, she had something, someone to live for. She could not allow herself to die today. She thrashed against the harpoon and was both relieved and pained when she felt herself once again able to move freely, though with the huge gash in her tailfin, she wasn’t moving very fast, and she was losing blood. All she could think of was Tom, of how she needed to get back to the island, to safety, before the humans got her, or before another predator smelt her blood and joined the mermaid hunting party.

  
Perhaps it was the blood loss, perhaps it was the adrenaline, or even the panic, but somehow Hermione got turned around, confused in her panicked state. She didn’t know it was too late until she felt the rope around her, trapping her even as she thrashed, pulling her up, out of the water, way from her home, and towards her death. She thought in those moments she could hear him screaming, but she was too far away, she was all alone.


End file.
